Even In Death We'll Never Part
by Grawrr
Summary: I suck at summaries, seriously, I do. The title pretty much says it all.


**This idea just came to me, I never wrote anything like this, so I apologize if it's err.. not to your standards of Tragedy**?  
**  
Anywhozle, as for my other story A New Beginning**; **I'm having serious writers block with it, the chapter is half way done. However, I have no idea what to write next, so I apologize to those who are waiting for it. I haven't given up on it. It'll come in due time.**

Now that that's all said, please enjoy the story, I'm sorry if it sucks. But I just had to do it.

* * *

  
_I still remember that day, clearly as the sight that is before my very eyes. My love for you has remained unchanged as the years slowly passed by.._

I, Fujino Shizuru, now the age of 22, and you, my very Precious Natsuki would've been 21. How I wish I could see the wonderful woman you would've become. But as fate would have it, I was not able to. I no longer have the comfort of seeing your beautiful smile, or the blush the would adorn your porcelain cheeks when I would sneak up behind you and wrap my arms around your lithe waist.

I'm such a fool my Natsuki, I should've noticed it sooner. But my mind wasn't able to expect the possibility of you returning these feelings for me. I was blinded by my fears.. That you, my dear, would reject me again. I couldn't bare the very thought of losing your friendship, it scared me so. Slowly devouring me, slowly driving me to insanity.

I remember hearing our friends saying that you do indeed return my feelings yet, I refused to give in to my hearts hopeful cries. I wanted to hear it from you, only you my love.

The day I graduated from Fuuka Academy was just the beginning of the end.

A part of me, still yearned for you. That someday soon you'll confront me with that pink tinge in your cheeks and spill your undying love for me. And we would begin our lifes together, you and me. But fate wouldn't have it that way. No, it was much crueler than I could have ever imagined.

Months after I graduated, we slowly drifted from each other. I tried contacting you several times but it was no use. We would see each other weekly, but weeks turned into months, then only phone calls, but then those stopped. I merely thought it was you just being busy with your studies. Since I took a year off, instead of going to university right after highschool. So I had the time to wait only for you Natsuki, I'd wait and welcome you with open arms.

Summer vacation came, I thought it'd be the perfect time for us to catch up but yet again you never answered, I should've went to see you but I let you have your space. How foolish of me.

I was reaching my breaking point, my heart can only handle so much Natsuki. I'd lay awake for countless hours, internally battling with myself. Thinking.. No, hoping that you would talk to me, hoping that you were still my friend. Praying that you didn't think I was disgusting for having this inappropriate love for you. During this time I recieved a call from my father, asking me to study aboard. I, obviously declined this offer. _Because I couldn't leave my Natsuki_. But as the days went by more, I couldn't take it anymore. And.. Eventually, I snapped. I was no longer able to bare this pain any longer. I wanted, needed to get away from here, from you. So I called my father, told him I would gladly accept this opportunity. _To get away from you, Natsuki. _It was such a reckless decision, but when our hearts are in turmoil, do we ever think things through? I can say no, and I'm sure my Natsuki agrees with me.

I told no one of my leaving but some how word got around, and an hour and a half before I had to board my plane, you found out. Something that seemed so right was so utterly wrong. I knew nothing of your coming. _Ignorance is bliss_. If I had I would've told you, begged you not to come here.

* * *

Natsuki age 17, after Shizuru's Graduation;

I decided to keep a journal with my thoughts, it helps keep track of everything. And honestly, I never thought that writing everything down could make me feel so.. At peace.

I've been battling with myself for sometime now. Trying to find answers to a riddle only I can solve. It sucks when you know nothing of the heart's emotions, namely love. Yes Shizuru, I know I care for you deeply and I love you as a friend. It feels like it goes beyond that, but I'm still not sure. I remember when you first confessed to me, I wasn't disgusted as you claimed I'd be, nor did I return your feelings. However, I accepted them, I was happy you loved me. I knew your love was different from the others who confessed to me, yours was real, it was pure, it was overwhelming but in a good way. It warmed my very core. My heart that was encased by ice, was slowly melting, just from your friendship and now your love. I only wish I could tell you this.

I started to ignore you, because I needed time away from you to find out what I was feeling for you. I regret doing this to you, I regret not telling you why I was ignoring you. I just couldn't tell you what I was feeling. I was scared to give you false hopes, and having to see your pained face, if I didn't return your feelings.

Months passed by, and I was getting somewhere slowly but surely. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't just ignoring you, I was ignoring everyone. I needed to do this on my own. I'd be left alone in my thoughts for several hours each day, even in school. I'd always be thinking of you, Shizuru. I missed you. I missed your teases, never will I admit that to anyone including you. But more importantly I missed being near you, just talking about anything. It didn't matter what we did, or talked about, just being in your presence was enough for me. I just wish I told you all this to save you from the pain you were dealing with, the pain I was causing you. Please forgive me Shizuru, I'm such an idiot.

Today, unfortunately, was a shitty day. Not only did school suck, but on the way home from school, it started raining like crazy. And that's not the worst part, I'm out of fucking Mayo, and with the weather like this it's impossible to go and get it. So here I am writing in this journal, NOT diary, it makes me sound like a pussy using that term. I really want to call you Shizuru, but I'm still terrified.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?"

"Natsuki! Thank god you answered!"

"Mai? Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay!"

"What happened!"

"First you have to promise not to do anything reckless."

"Ugh, fine fine. Now what is it?"

"Well Reito found out something, and he couldn't find your number so he called Mikoto, and here I am talking you.-"

"Mai! Get to the damn point!"

"It's Shizuru-"

"Is she alright? What happened to her? MAI ANSWER ME"

"Calm down she's not in any danger. Reito found out that she's going to study aboard and she's leaving in an hour."

"S-She's wha-t"

"Nat-"

"I gotta go"

RING

RING

RING

RING

"Pick up your damn phone Shizuru please."

RING

"DAMNIT!" Throwing her phone in frustration, Natsuki only stood there, motionless. Thought after thought, swarming inside her head.

"I do love her.." _Realization._

"I love you Shizuru." _Determination.  
_

Glancing at her journal, she walked over to it, picking up the pen to write the conclusion, now finally ending her inner turmoil.

Grabbing her jacket and keys to her Ducati. She left.

Speeding towards the airport, the only thought in her head was Shizuru. She didn't care about the weather, or about these slow ass drivers. She had to get to her in time, no matter what.

Increasing her speed. She could hear the cries of her engine, begging her to slow down, but she didn't. She ignored them.

That's when it all happened. It seemed as if time slowed down. She could see the semi-truck in the oncoming losing control, the rear end of it siding in to her lane. Not being able to slow down, losing control of her bike. She closed her eyes, a lone tear falling from her eye. _I'm sorry Shizuru._

* * *

Shizuru, several minuted after;

"Attention to all those who are waiting to board your flight: I'm sorry to announce that due to the weather, your flights will be postponed until further notice. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for your time."

The crimson eyed beauty could only sigh. She was planning to escape but due to the unfortunate weather, it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Taking out her phone to check the time, she saw that she had one missed call. And to her sudden surprise, it was her Natsuki. Frowning at the thought that she just claimed Natsuki like that, it was soon gone. _Maybe this weather is a sign to stay._ Smiling at that thought. She called Natsuki back, and to her dismay, there was no answer.

Ending the call, she frowned at her phone. _Why isn't Natsuki picking up?_ Hitting the redial button. She waited, waited, until someone answered but it wasn't Natsuki.

"Hello?"

"Natsuki? I'm sorry I must have the wrong number, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"My name is Ryu Murakami, I'm with the police force. I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Natsuki? Where is Natsuki? Is she okay?"

"Miss please calm down. There has been an accident.."

Tears leaking out of her eyes, she could only listen in complete and utter horror. Praying that this was a cruel joke. Her Natsuki.. Natsuki.. She can't be dead..

* * *

Shizuru, age 22, current time;

Fate was indeed cruel my love. Your friend, our friend Mai, she's a good friend, the best one could ever ask for. She cared for you deeply Natsuki. She would always come over and check on me, she still does. I don't think she'll ever stop.

Your journal as you would call it Natsuki. I have it now. I know how you felt my love, and it brings me joy, I only wish you were here. I hope you enjoy my company each time I visit you. I'll be seeing you very shortly my Natsuki. So just you wait.

Today is your death anniversity, it seems like it's always raining on this day. Today, however, is the worst by far. There's a horrible storm, please wait for me Natsuki. I promise it won't be long.

Closing her journal she stared at the clock. _It's about time I get going, I don't want to keep my Natsuki waiting any longer. _

The crimson beauty grabbed her jacket, and keys to her car. Then left her home.

Driving towards her destination, the rain pumbling down mercilessly around her. She took in her surroundings, knowing that she was almost there. Gradually picking up her speed, until she couldn't go any faster. _Soon Natsuki, very soon._

In the oncoming lane she saw what appeared to be a larger semi truck hauling logs. _Perfect. _

Swerving into the trucks lane, she kept driving towards the big machine.

The truck driver, seeing this, tried honking his horn. But the car wouldn't budge it's deadly course. The driver sharply swerved into the other lane, but because of this abrupt action, he began to lose control. His rear end was trying to catch up with the front of the vehicle. And to his sudden dismay the load of logs snapped from their hold, their course, heading right at the car.

The impact happened all to fast, the logs flying into the windshield, blood spatting everywhere. Both vehicles no longer moving.

The driver of the truck got out of his vehicle, limping to check on the driver of the car. Opening the door, he saw a young woman, with chestnut tresses stained with her own blood, logs embedded in the young woman's body. Reaching for the woman's wrist, hoping for a pulse. _No pulse. _A piece of paper fell out of her hand.

_Even in death we'll never part, my Natsuki._


End file.
